A Serpents Tears
by DarkSpring
Summary: UPDATED 3.21.06 Ginny is a cutter,hurting, dead, beaten, lonely girl... who could see what lies beneath? RR
1. Chapter 1

"Oh poor little Ginerva Weasley. Your time is almost up. I'm sorry my precious girl that you will never have a chance with Harry Potter. Your body will be mine soon. Never fear dear girl, I will take good care of it. I will make sure everyone knows your name. Just like you wanted. To be known... You'll be able to hear there screams never fear my sweet child, you will be hated by all. Never fear I will always be there…."

Ginny Weasley a sixth year at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry sat up in a cold sweet clutching her hands to her chest terrified. He was back. Voldemort was back she knew it. She could sense him they had been bonded once. And she could sense him.

Taking deep breathes, that were not calming at all Ginny climbed out of her four poster bed, it was Christmas so no one was in the dorm with her. Only a few people were even left at school. Most people had gone home because of the threat of Voldemort running rampage over the wizarding world. There had been many deaths, even her family had been hit hard by the Dark Lord, her older brother Percy had been killed, as long with his 6th month pregnant wife Penelope. They had been killed the spring before, Penelope was in fact related to the Malfoy's and when she had denied the mark, and Voldemort set to kill her.

Walking into the bathroom and spelling the door locked she ran to the last stall and wedged out a brick in the wall letting it fall cracking the tiles of the floor. She reached into the hole and grasped the one thing in her life that would always be there for her. Her dagger. It had a picture of Serpent on it with wings, on the other side of the dagger hilt held the words that had somehow found them selves there, 'if you love me you'll let me die' Ginny didn't know how they had gotten there but they had. She thought it oddly ironic that those words would fit her life so well.

Pulling off her clothes she threw them to the side and sat a huddled girl in the corner of the last stall cradling her already scared and scratched arm. She sat there looking at the cuts, wondering why she did it, why she couldn't stop. She didn't really care, it was just thoughts that plagued her every night. She ducked her head down letting her red hair fall around her face and her sides. If one were to look in they would see a girl with red hair covering her body nothing else. Ginny knew though, she was something else. She was alone. That's all she was. No one ever cared about her, not after her first year at Hogwarts. Not after Voldemort. No one could ever lover her after being in league with Voldemort against her will.

Tears running freely down her face, heart broken sobs erupted from the broken girls throat she made her first cut on her arm for that night. Blood formed slowly she had realized that the deeper she cut, it took longer for the blood to pool out. She took this as a good sign. And made another gut deeper this time. She needed to get it out. She needed to cut, to get him out of there body, her mind. Everything about him was in her, it made her sick. It made her cut again, and again. It felt as if Ginny would never stop what she was doing she had to cut more and more. She needed to have him bleed out of her.

As Ginny sat there watching the blood flow from her arm. It felt good. It also disgusted her. She knew that Tom would never be gone from her mind. She still had to try. She shuddered as memories of the time she had spent with Tom came to her head….

Tom clutched Ginny's shoulders tightly pushing her against the wall of the Chamber. This was the way that they had bonded. Tom ripped down her pants that she was wearing exposing her underwear that he ripped away too, leaving Ginny exposed in front of him.

"Tom, your hurting me stop please' Ginny cried as Tom shoved her to the ground hard, taking off his own pants and coming down on top of her. Holding her down once again. "Stop!" Ginny screamed as she finally grasped what Tom was going to do. The haze that she was living in finally breaking. She realized then what she had done and all the pain that she had caused.

Tom took no notice of Ginny's cries to stop, he slapped her hard across her face. His teenage hormones coming up full throttle. He didn't care, she was his. Bending down he gave her a bruising kiss. Letting his hands roam over the juvenile girl underneath him. Loving the shivers it brought her. Ginny tried once again to scream for help. That had set Tom off and he kissed her once more before making her his. She bleed, she screamed, she cried for mercy. None of it reached Toms ears, taking something that Ginny would never gain back. The one thing that was hers only. Her virginity this broke Ginny for the first time.

Ginny screamed loudly remembering the pain that she felt. She could still hear his cries of pleasure as he had rammed into her. She could hear his breath in her ear, on her neck. She could feel his hands roaming over her body. She could feel his.. no she wouldn't remember that. It was too late she cut again. The same words that would always be engraved in her thighs, 'slut' and 'whore' they would always be in her legs. She had cut her legs so many times. That was what she was. If she hadn't been so stupid, she wouldn't have been through any of that. It was her fault.

These thoughts would not leave her as she cut more and more. She hated all of this. She wanted it to stop. She needed it to stop. Her screams echoed around the silent room. Her screams of anger and frustration, her screams of fear and loneliness. Her screams of pain as she cut down there… between her legs, trying to cut away anything Tom might have touched. She stopped quickly though. The amount of blood around her made her see stars. Closing her eyes she drifted into the land of unconsciousness.

The next morning around mid-day found Ginny finally turning on the water washing away the blood that surrounded her. Everywhere hurt. She had cut everywhere how far she went last night had really scared her. She shouldn't have but she couldn't help it. She had to get away from him. That was the only way. If she hurt herself No one else could right?

Ginny quickly finished cleaning up. Though not her cuts. She never cleaned them. What was the point? If she made them why not let them be? All she ever did was wash them with soap and a little bit of salt just to make them sting. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the vanity mirror in the main washroom. She stared at her reflection for a little while. Her once happy face was sunken, dark circles surrounded her eyes, once bright blue/green were now so light they were almost white with specks of dying life behind them. Her skin was clear, she had never really had a Sirius problem with acne and such. She had spelled that away when she was a young girl, in first year. She had wanted boys to like her. The evil red dots would never plague her again. Sighing she shook her head. Hating her appearance. Everything about her was ugly. She hated everything about herself.

Shoving away from the table Ginny sulked back into the dorm room. This was the first day of Christmas holidays, she would beeline for the next 3 weeks. Finally alone, with out worrying about other people. Slipping into a pair of track pants (aka jogging pants) and a black sports bra, she stuffed a shirt and a towel into a bag and headed outside into the cold day. Yes it was snowing, and yes she was cold, did she dare put on a jacket? Never. She was the cold, the cold consumed her a long time. She wouldn't let it bother her. It never did. The cold accepted her, and embraced her, never hurt her.

Ginny took time running 5 laps around the Quidditch pitch breaking into a sweat as she finished her 5th lap. She sunk to the ground and did 25 push up and then 35 crunches. Getting up again she did another 3 laps this time running as hard as she could, tears crossing down her face as she tried to work her anger out by physical activity. Quickly Ginny summoned a punching bag, she had gotten one by buying a duffel bang and stuffing it. It wasn't the best one but it worked. And proceeded to beat the hell out of it. For the next hour the shit, punched, spit, and pretty much killed the poor thing. Finally exhausted she banished the objects, picked up her bag and walked towards the frozen lake. She loved the lake when it was frozen it was so beautiful. She walked carefully across the frozen ice onto the other bank, there she laid out her towel onto a large rock that jutted out over the water, she crossed her legs and sat there, marveling at the beauty of it all.

Sighing the red head pulled out her journal, also a muggle thing, and a couple of pens and set to work writing. She loved to write, as well as sing, though she would never tell anyone about either of them. She didn't have to think about it she let the words come flowing out. The words that she could never say aloud.

I'm still here do you hear me

Do you see the tears I'm crying

Care enough to help me

don't' let me bleed and die

Save me help me

don't' let me go

I'm fighting will you do the same

will you fight for me not against me

will you help me not beat me

can you see the tears that I'm crying

the screams that I'm yelling

can you see the pain I'm feelings

see the red lines crisscrossing through my heat

do you see it. at all just a little.

(edit half out)

Misha April 24, 2005

She was breathing hard as she finished the last line, signing her name at the bottom. Smiling at it she stood up levitating it before her to free her hands she sang the words she wrote, the words erupted from with in her. Screaming, singings, whispering the words that were her very being. She was once again crying by the end of it. Knowing that she had written something terrible. Yet oh so very wonderful at the same time.

Ginny walked back to her dorm room by herself, by the time she got there the sun was already setting. She always took a long time writing, it was one of the only ways to get what she felt out, with out cutting herself.

Flopping onto her bed she didn't realize that something was there until she landed on it. "What the fuck?" She said jumping back on high alert. There was a small package sitting on her bed with a letter. Taking out her wand she quickly cast a few revilement charms to see if there were any curses put on it. Nope none. Setting down her wand she jumped up beside the package and read the note first.

I heard you singing. It was beautiful. For such a beautiful girl I leave a token of my gratitude, hoping for an encore tomorrow night.- Dracornis

"Righty then… eh… fuck it you got it babe!" Ginny laughed ripping open the package to see something that made her blood run cold. There was a pendant of a serpent with wings, with blood red rubies for eyes. It seemed to move under her hand. Shocked she dropped it, and it was still again. Being mesmerized by the beautiful piece of jewelry she looped it around her neck, sucking in a deep breath as it rested against her breast bone. It was like a breath of fresh air, it would keep her safe... she knew it.

That night still wondering about the mysterious letter she was sent with her serpent pendant so fell asleep. A small sad smile on her face, she didn't have a single nightmare. She slept soundly with a serpent its self-sleeping above her bed.

I wrote that small part of that song because its what I feel. I'm sorry if my former remarks offended anyone, because that was not my goal at all. Please accept my apology. marauders4ever


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny woke early the next morning, surprisingly well rested. She took a mental assessment of herself. She didn't have any new cuts, or hurts. She felt surprisingly really good. She knew this had to be a new trick of one of her nightmares. She was going to hurt later. She knew she would. Though this had never happened, her tormented thoughts started to come back to her. Making her eyes water with tears, before they could get any worse, a calming air rushed over her. She felt calmed. Shaking slightly looking around the room the window was closed… odd….

"Fucking weird." Ginny muttered climbing out of bed. She padded into the bathroom to take a shower. Get cleaned up, and then go out to work out again. Her watcher would be waiting. She thought a lot about what was going to go on today. Was she going to meet him or not? Would she be able to trust him? Would she even know him? If he found out that she was Ginny Weasley what would he think? Her mind was reeling so fast she had to steady herself again the wall.

Finishing her shower, she looked over her body in the mirror, it didn't look that bad. She still had cuts everywhere and things, but she looked lots better after a good nights rest. Shaking her head she put on another sports bra, a pair of trackies, grabbed her bag and went outside. Again she went through the same routine she did everyday. 5 laps around the Qudditch pitch, 25 push ups, 35 crunches, and then another 3 laps around the pitch and punching the shit out of something.

Before she knew it she was at her rock, shaking with fear. Could she come up with another song? That the person would like? "Fuck it!" Ginny screamed into the air. "I don't give a fuck who you are or what you want, you can't fucking touch me!" She cried plopping down onto the rock. She pulled out her journal quickly and began scribbling.

fuck it all to death and back  
how you dare to even come back  
I hate you more than everything else  
you don't understand the way I hate  
stop acting like you care  
why the fuck should I care  
you don't do anything to me  
but hold me in my misery  
none of this is ever real  
how can you say I shouldn't deal  
cutting and screaming its all in one  
nothing will touch me when I'm done  
I cry so hard it hurts so much  
I cut so deep you can't feel the touch  
the pain inside will never fade  
just lie in way for another day  
you won't understand me you never will  
stop blowing lies through my ear

C: myns by Misha!

Ginny sang the words, letting out her feelings into the rhythm the feeling of it all. She loved it. Smiling down at the ice below her she felt the tears she cried, and watched amazed as they feel from her checks, into tiny ice crystals. They were beautiful she didn't know how that happened, but it was beautiful. Ginny sat down, feeling drained that had taken a lot out of her. It felt good wonderful, it also felt horrible because she knew that he was listening. Behind her she heard a rustle and spun around with her fists raised, she hadn't thought he would be that close.

A boy stood in front of her. She'd seen him before but it he was different somehow. It Looked like Draco Malfoy but the boy in front of her was wearing shabby robes. There were bruises forming on his face, his once blond hair was brown with red, she thought it was blood.

"That was beautiful." He rasped out smiling slightly.

Ginny lowered her fists her eyes sweeping over the hurt boy. "Who the hell are you?' Ginny asked.

The boy took a sweeping bow. "Dracornis at your service, milady." He smiled, clenching his teeth as he stood up again.

Ginny checked her pocket for her wand just in case, looks can be deceiving. "You sent me the necklace?" She asked

"Aye, I did send it." The boy, Dracornis, smiled. "Why haven't I noticed it before?" He asked stepping forward, or rather staggered forward towards her favoring his right leg. Ginny didn't move she didn't know why, she felt somehow drawn to him. He had been the first person in so long to take any interest in her. "You are so beautiful, how could I have not have not seen it? 5 years of going to the same school, and here I am, here you are. Hating my guts. Pease I'm begging you, let me get to know you, let yourself get to know me. You won't be disappointed please. I know that we can help each other."

Ginny didn't know why but she felt that she could let herself get to know this boy. All she was certain was, this was Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, but something happened, something changed, he was different. And now he was 'Dracornis.' "Call me crazy but I'll give you a chance." Ginny said quietly. A silence feels over the two of them. Neither of them knowing what to say if anything at all. The silence was broken as Dracornis fell to his knees starting to cough violently. Ginny, with out thinking went to his aid, catching the boy before he fell face first into the snow. Ginny held the boy, terrified by how cold he was, well duh, he's wearing thin robes, and he was standing barefoot in the snow, fucking I'm a god damn stupid fucking ass hole. He came out here to see me, and he's freezing to death. Ginny thought to herself.

"fuck it. He's coming home with me." Ginny laughed conjuring a stretcher for him. "hey Ron, this is Dracornis, I found him the forest, can I keep him?" She smirked picking up her back and walking back thinking about what she was going to do with him when they got back to her dorm.

Ginny didn't meet anyone on the way up to her rooms. The common room was empty so were the halls, up in her room she levitated Dracornis onto the bed next to hers. "Righty then, now what?" Finny didn't know what to do. Summoning a bow of water, soap and a bunch of towels she set to work cleaning Dracornis' face and arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny didn't have much of a plan when he finished with cleaning the parts of Dracornis that were bare, and exposed. Se wasn't going to do any more until he was at least conscious. She had no idea what the blond was wearing underneath the robe and she didn't ant to find out.

Ginny cleaned up what she had used for helping her admirer and set to work making sure the boy was now comfortable. Once that was done she quietly sat on here bed and pulled out her book. She wanted to sing something soft and melodic that she wrote a while back. Not about a given person but she had had a dream about a man. Not just any man the man of her dreams. That would cure the pains that her past had done to her. She didn't even know if the man existed or not but it was nice to hope for a happy ending at least.

Flipping through her book she was surprised how many pages she had undead come up with. There were so many poems in it. Where was the one she was looking for? Where was the one that seemed to be all her hopes and reams alive in it? With a wistful sigh she found the song that she was looking for. It was short but it held all the feelings that she had longed to share with another.

I'm sitting here starin at your picture

wishing it was on my wall

and maybe even you in person

I want to hold you tight

feel you caress me overnight

making me beg for you baby hold me tight

don't ever let me be in fright

i need you baby come to me

be my night in shinning armor

baby bend a knee

come and rescue me.

Carrying the last word of the song she was startled by the voice that was carrying the word too. Her head snapped up and met the soft eyes of the boy she thought was asleep. "That was a beautiful song Ginny. It really was…please don't stop." Ginny didn't leave him to say another word and ran to the bathroom tears already starting to fall down her face in embarrassment. How could she have let her guard down? Why hadn't she heard him singing with her? It didn't matter this was all a mess there wasn't any point of anything.

Ginny instantly found herself in her stall with her blade already out poised on her forearm. A knock sounded at the door. "Ginny, please come out, I love your songs. I'm sorry if I upset you by singings along, they are just so beautiful. I love them all" The small red head let the words fall over her for a second before she brought the blade crashing down over her skin, spilling blood red drops onto the brick floor. Not sparing any thoughts to the boy knocking on her door. Who would have thought, she Ginny Weasley would have someone knocking at her door. She knew that she wouldn't have. These thought s brought more cuts down upon herself. She rarely kept her head when she cut. How could she when she was sop upset in the first place. She didn't know how long she sat there cutting any and all parts of her that she could find. She needed to get rid of that song. Burn it out of her. Before she knew it, the song was becoming her, word by word, written into her skin. The words were unreadable by the other cuts and slashes zigzagging across her body. She was finished that was the final straw that took her over the edge.

Ginny dropped the blade. Shocked at how much she had done. Nothing over her chest or below her ankles, there were cuts everywhere, blood every where. Bitter tears of shame now replaced the anger at how weak she was that she couldn't even keep her emotions in check as much as she once could.

What had happened to her that had gotten her this far lost? She never thought she was addicted to cutting. Now she felt other wise, the feelings that had just rushed around her, shouldn't have caused her to do this much damage to herself. She didn't understand it in the least. Picking up her knife she slipped it back into the wall and jammed the rock in to place, then not getting up from the floor reached up and turned on the shower spray. Hissing at the sting as the hot water entered her newly made cuts. She then breathed a sigh of relief as she drifted into a white mist of her brain. Still functioning yet not feeling anything at all.

After what seemed like hours Ginny emerged from the bathroom in a towel and hurried quickly across the room to her trunk yanked it open grabbed any random articles of clothing and ran back into the bathroom to change.

Tiredly Ginny fell into her bed. Not noticing that she was wearing a tank top, and that a pair of shorts, both clearly showing her hurt and abused body. Grey and caring eyes watched as her body slowly relaxed. How her arms fell limply to her sides finally peacefully asleep. The blond hair teen waited as moonlight drifted lazily over the sleeping girl, showing her arms for the first night. Dracornis bit back a yell when he saw them. With out thinking of the consequences he pulled out his wand and cast a sleeping spell over the girl. And returned the favor that Ginny had just given him, slowly bandaged her arms carefully and set them down again. Taking the charm off the sleeping girl, he also fell exhausted onto the bed that he was granted to sleep on, wondering what the new day would bring for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny woke in a hazy fog the next morning. Her limbs stiff from such a peaceful sleep, with no interruptions, no nightmares from Tom. Shuddering from the thought of that monster, she opened her eyes slowly and sat up. Gasping in pain as some of the many cuts she had made before stretched and cracked open in protests. The night before seemed to come flooding back to the young girl, looking down at her arm so saw something that she did not remember, she would never bandage her cuts. Pulling her arms up she looked at them some one with care made sure that her for arms were neatly bandaged and cleaned. She was a bit dazed as the door of her room swung open to admit Dracornis carrying a food tray, laden with food.

"Morning." Ginny said tightly realizing that he must have bandaged her cuts. Dracornis nodded but would not look her in the eye.

Putting the food he had brought up in front of Ginny, Dracornis moved to the other side of the room and started to clean what ever mess was around. Pausing only momentarily to turn and glance in Ginny's direction, "I brought that up for you to eat; I thought you might be hungry." He murmured quietly then turned back to cleaning around the other girls' things. Picking things up off the floor, whipping this, dusting that, just cleaning and tidying things in general.

"Thank you." Ginny said quietly biting into a Cornbread biscuit, with butter spread on top. "For bandaging my arms… I know what you must think, that I'm disgusting-"

Ginny didn't have a chance to finish her statements as Dracornis interrupted her with a fierce glint in his silver eyes. "No, never say that about your self. You are a beautiful young lady with a wonderful talent for writing and singing. Don't doubt that. You will never be disgusting; you are too perfect to amount to anything disgusting." He soothed willing the shocked girl in front of her to believe his words. It had taken a lot out of him to say that to her. He didn't think he would be able to. Not with his track record on standing up to people as of late.

Ginny was a bit perplexed by all the kind words coming from the once Prince of Slytherin, now seemingly human Dracornis. Ginny chewed the words he said thoughtfully thinking them over. How could she be those things that he said, while being everything that her mind screamed at her every night with out a doubt. She was alone, worthless, a freak, a whore, a slut, and so many other names it seemed. "I'm not any of what you say." Ginny whispered quietly, not wanting to admit the words to Dracornis, afraid that she would loose the one person that wasn't revolted at the site of her.

Dracornis hesitantly walked up to Ginny unsure of how close was too close... For both of them even. When he saw the muscles in Ginny's arms twitch he knew he had come close enough to her and stopped. "You are, I have been watching you for weeks. I'm not always there to hear you singing but I wish I were, your voice your words. It seems as if they can unlock any secret about anyone. They are truly amazing, just as you are. Please you have no reason at all to believe the words I say. But I beg you dear Ginny, believe me when I say you are a truly gifted and amazing person.

Dracornis said sincerely looking the younger girl in the eye. Something in him yearned for this girl, how he wanted her to love him….

Ginny had no idea what to think. How was she to believe this boy that she had hated her entire life, then suddenly believe him so easily. Yet as she looked up into the stormy grey eyes, she knew something in his words were the truth. His words would be able to settle with in her and bring her out of the daze that she had been living in it seemed. There was no telling what the words would unlock, but what ever it was it would take time and energy to be able to get past the high walls Ginny had set up around her heart, and in some ways her mind.

"Thank you." Ginny said once again, scared of what to say in case she scared the wonderful man away. Dracornis was about to interrupt when Ginny shook her head slightly and looked away from him. "For my arms… thank you…" Ginny stood quickly and raced for the door to the dorm room. As she pulled the door open it slammed shut again. Ginny panicked slightly willing thoughts from the past to leave her be, she didn't need this now.

Dracornis, held the door closed pinning a heavy breathing Ginny to the door. He looked down into her hazel eyes before tearing away from the girl. Shaking with his own inner furry of how he was becoming his father... The way his father treated him…

Ginny stood puzzled as Dracornis backed away quickly, her breathing let go and she was able to breathe peacefully once again. The blond boy was crouched in a window sill shacking noticeably from across the room. Torn between anger and care Ginny took hesitant steps over to the boy. As she got closer she saw his lips were moving silently pulling a duvet from a bed Ginny pulled it over the shivering boy climbing onto the window herself. Gently pushing the other hurt and misguided teen to lean against her for support, guiding Dracornis' head down onto her shoulder, she felt his tears slowly drop onto her arm.

Causing a jerk from Dracornis, Ginny soothingly stroked the boys blond hair. "It's okay, I'm not hurt." Ginny said quietly, knowing what she would do to her self later if she was wrong and none of this had been about her at all. At her words Dracornis let out an anguished cry as he scolded himself. The words that he spoke, just loud enough for Ginny to hear, the words he spoke were filled with such pain and misery that it made Ginny choke back a sob, hearing such words knowing that it was meant about her.

"I will not hurt her. I will not become my father."


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny Weasley was found later that day in a sort of daze. She had touched a boy, with out crying out, with out crying, with out having to hold a blade to her arm later. She was possibly getting better. Weather she could openly show her affection to the rest of the male world, was highly debatable at this point. For the first time in months, Ginny was not running around the pitch she was leisurely taking a walk around the lake. Plopping down onto the snowy bank she pulled her bag around to face her and pulled out an old pair of skates. (I know hokey leave it the fuck alone!)

Lacing up the straps on her pure black skates (weren't expecting that were you? Sorry I'll stop my little side notes now). Hauling herself to her feet she ventured onto the ice testing it a little before she let go and took off down the pond, she was sure that the ice would not break beneath her slight form. At 5foot 4inches, she was only a small 100lbs.

She rarely ate, and when she did she found herself in the little girl's room giving her contents to the nearest toilet. She didn't do it on purpose per say. Well okay she did, but that wasn't really too often. It 7 out of ten times she ate. She would go to the restroom and throw up, she would stick her finger down her own throat and laugh, until she spilled he contents of her stomach. She did not want to be a bulimic though, that was not her intent of all of this. She did it because it was the only way to get rid of herself. Though she did not want to die she wanted to be come small. Almost as if, if she were small enough she would able to fold herself up and hide in herself, where no one would find her, where Tom would not find her. She didn't want to become the rest of her family. The Weasleys were all sturdy people, with good portions on there bones. She never wanted to be like that. She hated it. To her being any bigger then what she was, was disgusting.

Swirling around Ginny felt some one watching her, she did a twirl to face the person to tell them off when she did, she found herself staring at Dracornis, who she thought was asleep. Glaring slightly at the boy she skated towards him. "You know your going to freeze to death coming out here to stalk me." Ginny spat out at the blond who looked like he had been smacked.

Dracornis let his eyes drift away from Ginny as she stood in front of him. He got to his feet feeling immensely stupid for wanting to go out and watch her. She was so beautiful and elegant; he was also hoping that she would sing another song while she was out here. "M sorry, didn't meant to bother you again." He said quietly. Ginny felt something melt inside her she reached out and grasped his hand and pulled him back.

"I guess you can stay." Ginny not being a stupid witch transfigured a pine cone into a warm sweater for Dracornis, and with another she made a great quilt that could fit more then just Dracornis' small form. "Well come on, don't just stand there." She pulled him out onto the ice, steadying him on it, she led the way to her rock and threw the quilt up there for him to sit on and snuggle in. Dracornis was a bit shocked but climbed onto the rock. Feeling a sense of warmth instantly spread over him as Ginny tucked the quilt around him. "Just because you're here doesn't mean I'm going to stop what I was doing." She bit out then turned and skated around. Feeling a small amount of joy that she had some one there watching her.

Doing flips and twists, jumps and turns, she enjoyed it more then she ever had, as Dracornis clapped for her to continue. She finally did her final spin earning a large round of applause from Dracornis. Skating slowly and tiredly over to him she unlaced her shoes and climbed onto the rock. Both were quiet aware of the others presence so close. She was wind burned from wearing just a long black sleeved shirt and a pair of track pants. Dracornis taking a deep breath shifted aside and let Ginny under the quilt then wrapped it around her shoulders in a way that had her leaning against him.

Muscles taught to leap up and run if anything were to happen, Ginny let herself lean against the other boy. Feeling a heat she never felt before rush through her, starting from her heart. Both sat there, Dracornis had one arm wrapped around Ginny's back keeping a soft hold on her. His other was clutching a piece of paper with lines on it.

Taking a steadying breath Dracornis glanced down at the red head lying against him. "Ginny… I wrote this for you…" He said quietly Ginny sat up and watched him unsure of where this was going to lead.

"With out a second glance

Or a snide remark

You show me what is in your heart

Not even a shadow is in my heart

Is even remotely alive

As I look into your beautiful eyes

I see your shinning face

Your words of what you feel

Your words so soft and strong

Show me that the world

Isn't as hopeless to begin

There is one last person

Worth living for again."

Silence feel as Dracornis said the last words. Ginny's heart beat was faster then the Hogwarts express. She watched him as he watched her. Then with out warning Ginny sprung to her feet and was running across the ice before Dracornis could even blink.

Ginny ran as fast as she could, faster then she thought was possibly, she could feel her skin shake at the speed at which she was running. Leaping up the entrance hall stair she bounded through the great hall, towards the north stairs. Tears threatening to fall around her as she ran through the halls and stairs of Hogwarts. Leaping up the steps she let herself into the North and tallest tower of Hogwarts. Out of breath she fell against the window sill and let the tears fall.

Tears of anguish and shame fell. She didn't really understand why. But something in the poem that Dracornis had wrote, tricked a nerve. That poem was too pure. To herself at least it was too pure. Meant that it wasn't real. Or that it was to real to be really real. That it was her imagination playing tricks on her. Pulling out her wand, she summoned her Serpent Dagger. Though no one could see it as it flew down the halls of Hogwarts, she had cast an invisibility charm on it, making it impossible to see when it was in the air. She clutched it to her as it finally came to her, landing neatly at her feet.

The poem was stuck with her, telling her that someone was there wanting to help yet she couldn't take it. It was like he was on a boat away from the dock, and all she had to do was reach him and she would be safe. Yet she couldn't. It was always like this. The dock and the boat. The only thing different was that she wasn't on the boat this time usually she was on the boat, with a friend, and they would be rescued but no one would see her, and she would be left to stay on the dock until someone whished to rescue her. And from this moment, it seemed as if Dracornis was the one that was set to rescue her.

That poem, was from his heart, and she knew it. She felt the words behind it. She felt what he felt when he wrote that song. She was shocked from how much love was in it. It seemed almost unimaginable that someone could feel that about her. Clutching the blade she rolled up her sleeve and cut a single line down the length of her for arm. Watching the blood flow as the bandages that were on them feel off. Blood pooled and rolled down her arm. She relished these feelings. Cutting her arms. It was crazy though, what she felt, it was joy, nothing else It seemed. Just.. at least. So simple that It made her feel almost happy.

"What the hell are you doing Ginny!" At her name the red head slammed to her feet from her crouched position. Spinning her knife from pointing at her to the red head staring at the blood on her arm. Panic rose with in her as she saw the look of utter revolution pass on her older brothers face as he gazed at her scratched, scared, and bleeding forearm.

Rom glared at his little sister clutching the Marauders Map in his hand. The room seemed to Freeze as the two looked at one another. Nothing was spoken nothing moved. Finally Ginny spoke. Three simple words before she made a mad dash for the door.

"Leave me alone."

Ron was faster then his younger sister and caught her and threw her to the ground. Ginny dazed was able the move her dagger to the side to prevent herself from landing on it. She slid across the floor and hit the wall. Sitting up she looked at her brother. Fear evident in her eyes. She once again tried to get around him and again Ron through her to the ground. "Don't fucking touch me" Ginny screamed at Ron. His face was dark as he stared at her. With out warning his foot shot out and caught Ginny in the side, sending her gasping for breath. Again Ron kicked her, he started to talk.

"Why Ginny? Why would you do this to yourself?" Ron asked not at all caring as a kick landed on Ginny's face. Her head whipped back hitting the wall. Anything Ginny thought about doing or saying was not going to happen now. She cried on in pain as Ron's foot connected with her back.

"Ron…" Ginny tried to gasp out but Ron didn't hear her. All he could hear was the pounding in his ears. Ron bent down and ripped at Ginny's clothes. She had been in a black long sleeved shirt with red wings printed on the back, and a pair of track pants. Ginny tried to pull away but all strength had already gone. She prayed the darkness would swallow her. But it wouldn't come Ron quickly tore her shirt away producing hundreds of cuts on Ginny's body.

Ginny felt panic rise in her as Ron un-did the clasp on her track pants Images of Tom sprung to her mind. She was reliving it as Ron slid down her pants, Ginny tried to lash out but all she could manage was an anguished cry, as her brother saw her for what she really was. The words carved into her legs. The thousands of cuts. Ron let his fist down into Ginny stomach then backed away. Shaking his head.

"You are no Wesley. You are nothing to me Ginny. You are nothing." Ron left. Through the door and let Ginny lay there blood pooling around her, bruises forming and pain over coming her body.

Her last waking thought before the darkness finally took her, was that she hoped someone that wouldn't hurt her would find her.

Dracornis was worried. It had been over 6 hours since he had seen Ginny. Not that he was like her keeper or anything. He was merely really worried that if she cut, she did too much and was passed out somewhere. Setting out into the halls of Hogwarts he figured he'd look out over the grounds from the north tower, the tallest tower of Hogwarts.

Upon reaching the room he found it open knocked slightly before walking in, Students of Hogwarts had many a snogging sessions in this room. Walking in Dracornis gasped as he saw his talented Ginny lying on the floor in her own blood. Her shirt ripped in many places, and her trackies pulled down, rape, screamed in his mind, in flashy bright neon letters.

Making his way across the room quickly he knelt down beside her and checked for a pulse. Though hew as a pure blood, didn't mean he was stupid. Sighing as she had one, and it was nice strong and healthy. He pulled out his wand and cast a cleaning charm over her and the floor. Picking up her blade, he fucked it into his pocket to return to her later. Then carefully picking up Ginny, still asleep into his arms and made his way back to the Gryffindor's room.

Laying the younger girl on the bed Dracornis cleaned once again the girl up, careful around the greener bruises, from experience those always hurt more. Dracornis writhed in anger when he though of who would do this to Ginny. He would talk to her when she awake maybe the next morning.

A bit hesitantly Dracornis stripped Ginny down and changed her clothes. That was no easy job for Dracornis keeping his eyes averted to anything than his hands, not what his hands were doing, just his hands. Nothing else. Hands only. Dracornis carefully made sure that Ginny was tucked in well and retreated to the bed that he was sleeping on. Tiredly he watched Ginny's slim figure chest rise and fall again and again. Eventually he was lulled asleep also. Letting both of the two uncertain teens drift into a world where dreams come true, and nightmares stay real.


	6. Chapter 6

When Ginny awoke the next morning she found herself not in the North tower, but in her room. Her Gryffindor room. Bolting up Ginny gasped in a breath when her ribs protested violently. Ginny's mind swirled. Was Ron some where around? Was he going to attack her again.

"Fuck!" Ginny hissed as her head caught up with the rest of her body and started throbbing painfully.

"Whatchadoinup?" Dracornis said sleep evident in his voice as he fell out of where he was sleeping onto the floor with a muffled 'oof.'

Ginny watched amused as Dracornis tried to regain some pride as he untangled and fell again over his covers. Finally with no dignity left he stood to face Ginny finally awake. Slightly shocked by her bruised face. "Would you like something for breakfast my lady." Dracornis said smoothly bowing and stepping forward. Ginny laughed, a smile brightening up her face.

"No thank you kind Sir. Were it you who brought me back to thy room?" Ginny asked, playing along easily as Dracornis walked over and sat at the foot of her bed.

Brushing his blond locks out of his face Dracornis nodded his head. "Thy beauty is correct. Was I that brought the fair Princess back to her rooms." Ginny knew that with out answering. "And who might have done such a thing to such a beautiful maiden?" Dracornis ventured daringly. Ginny lowered her head ashamed of herself for having to admit that it was her own flesh and blood who hurt her so badly.

Tears swarmed in her eyes, though she wouldn't let them fall. Holding up her arms, un-bandaged raw and bruised from the kicks she had tried to shield herself from the angry kicks from her not so understanding brother. "I did it.."

Dracornis stared at her marked arms then looking up into her eyes "No Ginny. Who hurt you? Who gave you the bruises?"

Ginny bit her lip and lowered her head, the tears started to splash down her checks. "Ron." She whispered brokenly. Dracornis swallowed his anger and reached out slowly to the girl that he cared so much about.

"He will never harm you again Ginny. I promise you that. I won't let them hurt you." He held her, close to him. Not letting her run away to the bathroom. Ginny tried to jerk away from him when she felt the urge more tears came at being stopped. Prevented from going she let more angry tears replaced the ones about Ron, she had to get away, she had to get rid of all she felt. Strong arms stayed around her a soothing voice helped her, telling her it would be okay.

"It's going to be okay." Dracornis rubbed her back soothingly never letting her go when she tried. "Hush baby, it's going to be okay. He'll never harm you again. I wont' let him. Sh…" Ginny hiccupped and clutched at Dracornis' shirt like a life line holding onto him was the only thing; he was the only person who ever knew about the cutting and wanted to help her. "Every little Auror (soldier) needs to cry. My tough little auror. Its okay, everything's okay now, I got you." He whispered rocking her back and forth.

When all her tears had gone Ginny relaxed onto Dracornis listening to his steady heart beat loving its soothing rhythm. The feeling of Safeness settled over the worked and hurt girl slowly her eyes drifted close into a soft oblivion of protection.


	7. Chapter 7

BAN/ peeks in I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY! OMG OMG OMG I'm sorry I'm sooo sorry its been so long. I'm sorry.. oh please don't kill me? I know this is sooo over due and I can't tell you how sorry I am. I've had the biggest writers block for all of my stories. I had no plot bunnies I could follow. I think I have found one.. SO yay! puts plot bunny in a cage Please review! I'm so sorry! Here you are! Please I hope you like it…

Chapter 7  
Revelations

Something inside Ginny seemed to be melting away when she woke up again, after what seemed like endless hours of sleeping. She didn't know nor did she care what time it was. She was content to stay in her bed, safe arms protecting her. She sighed, she sort of liked this. Ginny tilted her head and stared at the sleeping form of Dracornis. She wondered what had made him like this, what had made him so madly fierce about himself what his story was. Those questions would wait though it wasn't the time, he didn't ask her why she cut, and she wouldn't ask him what was up with him. Some things were unspoken rules, this was one of them.

"Hi." Dracornis whispered as his eyes drifted lazily open. Ginny stared at him in shock, was she supposed to move now? Could she keep laying and not worry if she were lying wrong, or she was squishing him? "You can stay there…" Dracornis whispered seeing the question in Ginny's eyes. The red haired girl smiled.

"What changed?" Ginny ask, killing that so called unspoken rule that was once in place, that had now been shattered. Hey, could you blame the girl for being curious.

Dracornis stiffened slightly shifting his eyes to look away from the girl laying on him. How could he answer something that he could barely come to grasps with himself at times? "My... My father." He shook his head; he couldn't say what was expected of him. "My father… No my Mast... No... I ..." He stuttered not knowing what to say, what way was expected of him to say. "Mr. Malfoy did this to me." He settled on it seemed like a neutral answer. Though Ginny had probably figured that out already on her own.

"Oh…" She sighed staring at him hard. Was that the answer she had been looking for? "Why?"

"I don't know Ginny… I…" Dracornis took a deep breath this was hard to come out and say… but to gain trust you have to give a little to get a little. "I went home, at the end of last year thinking about what had happened to Diggory in the maze. He didn't do anything to deserve that… It changed what I felt about the Dark Lord. It made me question where my loyalties lied. I found.. that they didn't lie with the dark yet they didn't lie in the light side either. I'm my own. I fight for my own, I fight to stay alive when needed… and I'll fight for the people I hold dear to the very end. So I got home… father was angry, I don't know why. I was telling him about what had happened that Harry Potter had seen him at the meeting, when Diggory was killed. He was infuriated he lashed out at me. I was so shocked, that I didn't know what to do. The blows kept coming; they were non stop, before my father stopped. I'd never been hit before. I had never been _beaten_. I just ran to my room, maybe he wouldn't do it again. I was wrong. He came back when he was mad; he started blaming what was going wrong on me. He said that I should have stopped Potter from saying anything about him. That I went to the same school I should have been able to shut him up. But I couldn't, what was I supposed to do? With teachers every where there was nothing I could do.

Dracornis paused to take a breath; he glanced down at Ginny who was listening with rapt attention. "Days turned into weeks and still my father would come up to my room and _beat_ me until I passed out. I was only there for him to beat on I began to think. What else was there? Everything that I had been brought up on was crumbling around me. All I could feel was pain; before it had a chance to heal more was brought. I didn't have a say in my life. Near the beginning of school, I told him that I was never going to be like him. He turned on me fast, I had been being beaten all summer, but none of that ever expected that he would turn his wand on his son. His only son, he put the crutatius curse on me. I don't know how long. But he held it there until my screams stopped and were mere whimpers of pain, showing him that he had won."

"Dracornis…" Ginny began but was over ridden by the blond haired boy who continued as if she had never spoken.

"By the time school started, the isolations and the beatings had there effect. I stayed away from everyone, I was scared, would they turn on me like my father had? Would they hurt me like he had? I let go of my Prince title, to become with everyone else. Not standing out not doing the best nothing mean or nasty, just letting things go. Letting me be me I guess. I had to... There was nothing left for me to be. Everything I knew had been shattered. Everything moved on no one cared about Draco Malfoy, no one noticed that he had fallen from the graces of everyone in Slytherin, who in turn did what his father had done to him…

Dracornis let out a chocked sob at the truth finally being said. Even at school he had been hurt by his fellow Slytherines. He was treated as their slave, he was nothing more to them. They were cold and heartless, he had been taught his lessons. He tried to continue keeping tears that he wanted to shed at bay.

"A couple of months ago, I was sent a letter by him, saying that I was expected home, and that I didn't have a choice. I left on the same day as everyone else and he beat me again. I came back two days ago. He had sent me back here after he beat my mother to death. While I was gone, he used her to vent his anger on, and finally killed her." The tears let loose as Dracornis told Ginny about his mothers death. "He sent me away because he would have killed me too."

Ginny was in shock. How could this be the same boy that she had met all that while ago… before he was different? She didn't know. "Dracornis… oh Dracornis." Was all that she could say as she rolled over and pulled the boy close to her, soaking up his pain. Letting her soothing thoughts drift to him. "He won't get you again, not as long as your at Hogwarts. Don't worry. We have plenty of time before summer vacation is here. Maybe by then we can do something else, find somewhere else that you can go. Don't worry okay? He can't hurt you as long as you are here. Don't worry…" Ginny said sternly, she wouldn't let him be hurt again. Yes he had been an ass, but he hadn't deserved having his entire world ripped away from him in a year almost no one deserved that punishment.


	8. Chapter 8

Natalie: I named him Dracornis because it's sort of for a different view on 'Draco' Because when I think of Draco I think of this cocky bastard, but when you look at Dracornis it makes him seem different. if that makes any sense it's like two different people in the same. Dracornis is more of Draco's real side that was forced to come out after the pain he endured from his father. And the name it's self... Just sort of came up in my head.. go figure! And yes I do cut, and I can't very well just stop. You don't see people stop smoking when they are told to. It's not as easy as that thank you for caring though.

And for everyone else who has flamed me under anonyms screen names: You numskull's eyes do change color. Ask your eye doctor because its true. People have done research on my eyes. If you say otherwise you're just a bunch of sad little people that don't know about things that are really there, and when they are there, you are too stupid to open your eyes and accept that something different does exist. AND I do not cut for attention. I say that I cut in this story because people who have read other things ask weather or not that I do. SO I say it so they do not waste the time no offence Natalie to ask in a review weather or not I cut. So if you would be so kind as to go away and out of my story where you are so stupidly flaming then we can all go on as if this never happened and pretend that you are not in fact the incompetent asshole, which you try so hard at covering when it is so blatantly obvious. Thank you!

On with the story…

Ginny stayed with Dracornis for a while. She didn't want to get up but when it seemed that parts of her body were falling asleep she had no choice but to move around a bit. She looked down to see that Dracornis had gone back to sleep. 'It must have been hard for him.' She thought for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past 2 hours she had been sitting here her arms wrapped protectively around Dracornis. It was hard to admit… but she was almost certain that she was getting feelings for the Ex- Prince of Slytherin. She didn't know how to react. She did the only thing she could do. She got up silently and grabbed her bag from the day before and retreated out of the dorm. She was slightly more cautious to make sure that she wasn't going to run into Ron on the way to out side then she usually was. She didn't want to see him again that soon. She still hurt from their last meeting, and she didn't know what else her brother was capable of.

When Ginny reached the entrance hall she skipped down the steps feeling her heart start beating faster than it had been. She sent her belongings to her rock on the lake and took off. She had to keep running; she had to run as far as she could away from everything. Away from these feelings that she couldn't seem to make out, away from the brother that would hurt her. Away from anything she couldn't deal with. The farther she seemed to get the more it seemed as if she had to go. She couldn't let those emotions come to her, she couldn't let them catch up. Her mind seemed to go into a time of sleep as she ran. No thoughts just running. No tiredness just the surge of energy as she ran. Being with Dracornis only meant a moments reprieve.

A bat shaped shadow was flowing in front of her, she wasn't willing to stop running though, as she ran she looked up and in shock there was a snake like creature with wings above her matching her pace perfectly on its beautiful dark blue and red wings having the span of two feet. It was a cute little creature. From the pace that Ginny was going at she stared up at the creature that was on her dagger in her rooms. It was shaped like a snake, but with wings coming out from its back. It looked much like a dragon, but was skinnier than any dragon. A snake dragon. The Serpent looked down at her as she ran hissing and letting its split tongue out of its triangular head. It was protecting her, and she felt safe with its presence with her.

She lost her head again s she ran, sweat drenching her body as she worked on going father then she had gone before. She was scared of the power that was in her at these moments of safety. There seemed to be something there that wasn't supposed to bet here, it wasn't comforting, It made her scared and take off running as far as she could before she finally turned back and headed for the Castle.

Ginny slumped onto her rock in drained half alive movements. She tiredly pulled out her notebook and a pen. She was scared at what was going to come out,

I've only just met you

It seems as if there is a bond

That is entwining our hearts as one.

I shake and shiver

And try to let go

But you hold me strong

And keep me here

This is all wrong I have to go

My legs are shaking

My feet are straining

I have to go and forget this place

You let me go and I run and run

No where to go

But away from where ever here is

It's scaring me its killing me

The suffering that was being felt

Was killing the person

It so sought to protect.

I have to keep on running

You'll be safe if you can run

No one can catch your speed

Keep on running

And you'll leave your fears behind.

Ginny looked down at the poem, she was standing now, her fiery red hair in little locks that swirled around her showing her silent power in the wind. She stood there staring out, unseeing, what was truly before her. All she could see was that horizon that felt like it was so far away. She wished she could reach out and just touch it. Just to feel it for a moment. Know what it was like to be that far away from everything. It would make everything better.

Ginny watched the sky for a while, the colors of it changed, a breath taking sunset stood before her. It was such a beautiful mass of colors. It was the most beautiful breath taking experience that she had ever had. It was everything that held beauty in the world. It was the type of scene, that made writers write, dreamers dream, and singers sing. It was THAT breath taking. The shades of blue and red, green and yellow and orange, there was no end of the colors they existed to support another color. It was everything that beauty should be. She hurriedly packed up her things and ran for the castle she had to get Dracornis to see this beautiful sunset. This beautiful moment in time that everything seemed so clear.

Ginny flounced into her common room she shut the portrait behind her not bothering to look around at the usual red room. She didn't care. The beauty that was outside had touched her in a way that nothing else could. She ran up her stairs throwing open the door to her room. Dracornis was on her bed still asleep.

"Dracornis! Dracornis wake up!" She whispered shaking Dracornis awake. He sleepily rolled over to look at her. "Come look outside. Its beautiful." Dracornis, doing as he was told tiredly got to his feet and followed Ginny to the window. The breath taking colors caught his breathe. It was truly beautiful.

He looked down at the red head that seemed to be so much smaller then him "May I borrow your wand?" He asked Ginny wordlessly handed him her wand and watched in awe as Dracornis leaned slightly out of the window and waved his wand in a shape of a box in the air. He said something that Ginny couldn't hear and grasped something out of the air and brought it back in through the window.

Ginny practically squealed in joy. It was gorgeous. She didn't know what spell it was, but Dracornis had taken a picture of it. It wasn't as if it was something like Denis Creevry took or anything. It looked like it was painted so perfectly that there was absolutely nothing that was wrong with it. She just stared as Dracornis put his arm hesitantly around her shoulders holding her close to him.

"I… I don't know what to say. This is the most beautiful thing I have ever scene. How on earth did you know that spell?" Ginny asked in wonder as she tilted the painting looking at it from every angle. It was amazing, how she tilted it the colors changed ever so slightly

"You learn certain things when you are expected to empress every girl in Slytherin." Dracornis said quietly. He enjoyed making Ginny happy like this.

"Well you do not impress me Dracornis. Just making me... Happy!" She supplied. She wouldn't be like the rest of those other people in Slytherin that Dracornis had gotten to. She hoped that she was a different case. Ginny spun away from Dracornis and walked to her bed and stood up on it. She positioned it over her bed and placed a sticking spell on the back of it and let it hang there. She laid back and stared up at it. Now she would always have it… she would always have this picture of true beauty and happiness.

A huge yawn came from Ginny as she stared up at her new painting. Dracornis walked over and pulled the covers over her and pulled up a chair next to the bed. Smiling at Ginny as she fell gracefully asleep. He smiled even wider as he noticed the Serpent of her life fly in and perch its self on the head board of the bed. Dracornis reached up and felt its cool head knowing that this is where the serpent belonged… and hoped that belonged too… with Ginny.

BAN: There you are. Hope you liked it. We had an amazing sunset over here... And I can't draw so I thought I'd let it out. Review please!


End file.
